Unexpected Events
by CanIJustDream
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends but Bella has feelings for Edward. In order to get Edward to like her back changes herself up a little. The relationship turns into a best friends with benefits relationship. A little plot mostly smut and lemons.
1. Time for a Change

_Bella's POV_

_Damn,_ I thought. I have the absolute best, best friend ever! Edward Masen Cullen was a fricking god. I don't understand how he ever became friends with someone like me…. But I'm not complaining. Edward and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten. He was like my big, protective brother for the longest time. But then in high school things started changing. We both hit puberty and started liking other people we watch each other go through numerous relationship, well actually I watched him, and we were always there to comfort each other. I fell for him not long after the first year of high school but I never said anything because I could bear to have our relationship ruined.

Edward was a complete jock and I was the quiets person in school. When I fell for Edward I started noticing how incredibly hot he was, not that I didn't notice before it was just really obvious now. I wanted him soo bad. But was it wrong on so many levels? _Ehhh I don't care…_ I wanted him to mine. I had always thought of Edward as a friend and nothing more, but all of a sudden not only did I want him to be mine but I needed him to be mine. But before that could happen I needed him to notice me as more than a friend too and I knew the perfect way to do that.

I gave myself a complete makeover. Well with the help of my best friend, Alice. We went shopping and bought the sluttiest outfits we could fine and that I could were to school. We went to the beauty salon and I got my hair done, nails and I got waxed, everywhere. At this point I was hoping that not only Edward would notice me but every guy in school

_Edward's POV_

Life was perfect! I had great grades, I was captain of the football team and I had the best, best friend a guy could ever ask for, Isabella Marie Swan. Everybody in school talk about her because no one understood how they shiest and quietest girl in school was my best friend. But I didn't give a fuck about what everyone said about her. She was perfect and that why she was my best friend.

I walked into school Monday morning and I decided to go find Bella. I walked to her locker and _HOLY SHIT, _Bella didn't look like Bella_, _she looked like a fucking minx. Her hair which was usually up in a high bun was down past her shoulders and had highlights of blonde and red in it. Her makeup wasn't over done but it was sexy as hell and her outfit, she had a low cut shirt on and a high cut mini skirt on. And those heals had to be 4inches or more. I swear when I saw her I almost came in my pants and so did almost every guy in school. I always knew Bella was beautiful but right now she was just hotttt.

" H-hey Bells…"

_Bella's POV_

Edward's face was priceless when he saw me.

" H- hey Bells…"

"Hey sexy." I stood leaning on my locker with my legs slightly crossed. He was looking me up and down like he was an animal and I was his prey.

"I think that is what I should be calling you ", I blushed at his words," Bella what happened you look …different."

"I thought it was time for a change, "I said truthfully, "What you don't like it?"

"Are you kidding me… you look fucking sexy as hell!" he said smirking.

"Well thanks. Can we talk after school; I have something important to tell you?" Now that was a lie I just wanted to be with him.

"Yeah sure just come to my house tonight, I'll be home alone for the rest of the week I'd like the company." _Home alone, _I thought_, this should be fun._

_Edward's POV_

_OH Shit, she needs to talk that is never good. _The last time she said she needs to talk it was that her parents were splitting up and she was moving to Arizona with her mom. Or when she said that we couldn't be friends anymore because she was bad for me and she brought down my social status. I swear she can be so insecure sometimes

When I got home I took a quick shower and shaved everything. When I got out I put on a jersey and some sweats. Then I decided I should clean my room before Bella got there. Not that she has never seen my room dirty but I wanted her to feel comfortable when we talk and she might sleep over like usual. Bella came about a half hour after I finished cleaning.

She wasn't in the same outfit as earlier this one was a bit more revealing, if that's even possible. "Hey Bella." She ignored me and went straight passed me and into my room. _Okay… _I met her upstairs in my room. She was lying down on my bed with her legs slightly open, staring at the ceiling. I looked down for a slight second and noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. My dick twitched at the sight of her waxed pussy and I couldn't help myself from not staring.

"Umm Edward." Her voice broke me from my trance and I noticed she was me checking out her pussy.

"Oh Shit, Bells, I'm sorry. I just came in and your legs were open and," at this point she started crawling toward me, "and you had no underwear and I'm a guy and it was ju", she cut me off with a kiss. _Oh shit, I'm screwed._


	2. The Start of Everything

Ok so like a said before this chapter is mostly smut.. nooo I lie, its all smut so ... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Bella's POV

At this moment I felt like a complete different person. I was no longer the shy and quiet Bella, I was a strong, dominant woman. It felt like heaven kissing Edward. I started to lick along his bottom lips begging him for entrance,_ permission granted._ It was like we were battling for dominance with our tongues. It was great until he stopped the kiss and asked, " Bells what are we doing?" All told him was I need you and dove right back in to kissing those soft warm lips of his.

I started taking his shirt of and help me by lifting his arms up. I stared kissing along his chest and then I lick his abs up and down. I knew what he liked because we would always tell each other what we did and didn't like during sex with some other person. After I finished with him he put up and off of me what was supposed to be a shirt and was surprised by my bralessness. " Oh shit Bella" was all he said . It just made me giggle. He grabbed one of my C-cup boobs in each of his hands and started massaging them roughly. Then he took my left nipple into his mouth while rolling the other one with his to fingers and the switch make sure each of my breast had the same attention.

"I can't take it anymore, Edward I need you!" I begged for him.

"Patience is a virtue Bells."

"Edward please .."

He started kissing down my body taking his sweet precious time. _I can't believe him . _Once he got down to my skirt I started raising my back up so he could take it off but he pushed me right back down then he moved to where I could no longer see him. _He did that on purpose._ He did that so I couldn't see what he was doing to me. I wanted to be mad at him but i just turned me on even more. I felt his tongue on my and I almost lost it he started licking up my slit until he got to my clit and then he sucked it like it was the best piece of candy ever. I was so lost by what he was doing to me that i didn't even notice he put his two fingers into me until he started moving and hit my g-spot.

"Oh Edward, keep going I'm gonna cum."

" Cum for me Bella."

It was like he said magic words and i came so intensely... it was crazy.

"Ahh Edward that was great ."

But now its his turn.

_Edward's POV_

Bella gave me a quick kiss before she completely went down on me. She took my dick into both of her small hands and started stroking me softly. Leaning down to lick the tip of me, she swirled her tongue around the head and then with out any notice she took all of me in. He mouth felt so good. She told me she did this before but i never expected her to be this skilled. If she did this any longer I was going to explode.

" I'm close." I said warning her. And surprisingly she didn't stop. She sped up and made everything a little more rougher. I was a goner. I came right down her throat in pure bliss. I wanted to tell her how great that was but she went down on me before i could even open my eyes.

" Ahh Bells .. so ... tight". She was riding me and it was the absolute best sight i had ever seen. I looked down so I could see myself inside her but her skirt was still on. i grabbed her hips and stopped her for a slight second.

"What? I'm on the pill." I chuckled a little at what she said and lifted her off of me. She looked angry until she realized what I was doing. I took her skirt off and she climbed right back on top of me. Bella looked like the sexiest woman on earth right now and she was riding my fucking dick. _How luck am I? _Bella pussy started clenching around me and I knew she was close. Hell, I was close too. I flipped us around so i could have a little bit more control to make me last longer. I rotated between being pounding into her and being soft and slow. Bella started panting and moaning my name.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

I came seconds after she came and yelled out my name. She was going to be the death of me. Once I cooled down a little and got into the right state of my mind, I thought about how bad what Bella and I did was. _She was my bestfriend, this is gonna change everything._ I started freaking out and turned around to her to talk about it but she was sound asleep.

* * *

Ok well there that is.. I left ya"ll with a little bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked it leave me some comments and tell me how it was.


End file.
